The present invention relates to electrical measurements and, in particular, to test equipment with many test probes.
In the testing of semiconductor devices and electronic products, it is common to use test heads having many test probes. Such test heads may have ten or more probes, for example, 56 may be used. To use the probes, measurement instruments need be connected to the probes.
The use of such numbers of probes complicates the connection, configuration and operation of the test instruments in combination with the probes.